Second Chances
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs go to a conference in Paris, with Tony and Kate as the security detail. Ziva didn't really exist in this one. Angsty Jibbs and fluffy Tate, with a smidgeon of McAbby! Review! Rated T to be safe, as always!
1. Chapter 1

_**This was originally going to be sweet Jibbs and Tiva, but I changed my mind. We girls like to do that often. It is now angsty Jibbs with a nice Jibbsy ending, and sweet Tate. Gibbs and Jenny go to Paris for a conference, with Tony and Kate as their security. There may be some mentions of McAbby too. In this fic, Ziva was never in it, and Kate obviously didn't die, but she was almost killed by Ari. Or she wouldn't be in it. I don't own ANY of these characters. Review! **_

"Paris?" Gibbs asked incredulously as he stared at Jenny from across her desk.

"Is your hearing going, Agent Gibbs? You will be accompanying me to Paris for a conference. I needed to bring a Senior Field Agent along, and Tony and Kate will be my security detail. But I plan on letting them do their own thing, since you will be there."

"Can we handle going back to Paris, Jen?"

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" Jenny leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me refresh your memory-1999, undercover, romance, sex, love, Dear John?"

"My memory works just fine Special Agent Gibbs. You will be with me as an agent, not as a partner. I expect we will be able to keep our memories and feelings in check?"

"We?"

"Director's have feelings too, Gibbs. Now go inform Agent's DiNozzo and Todd that they will be leaving for Paris, France in the morning."

--

"We're going to Paris! Kate, remember what I said when we went down to Paraguay? Well, now we get to go to Paris!" Tony was bouncing around the squad room like a five year old in a candy store.

"Do I really have to go with Tony, Gibbs?" Kate whined to Gibbs.

"Unless you want to bring it up with the Director." Gibbs responded as he sipped his coffee, which always seemed to stay full, or be refilled every time he wanted it.

"I guess I'm going to Paris. With DiNozzo."

~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~

"I hate being up at five a.m." Kate grumbled as she passed her two suitcases to the bag boy at Dulles Airport, where the private flight was set to take off from.

"Morning, Katie!" Tony chirped as he stepped onto the plane with a cup of coffee.

Kate muttered something about too perky and her gun as she climbed in behind him. "Whoa, my mood just changed." Kate smiled as she saw the inside of the charter jet.

"And you thought Air Force One was nice!" Tony smiled as he leaned back in an ivory leather seat.

"It still is nice, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he stepped into the plane and headed towards the other section of the plane, which was separated from the front half by a red velvet curtain.

Kate grinned triumphantly at Tony, who waited until Gibbs was gone before answering, "Wanna sit by me, Kate?"

"Why would I ever want to be that close to you, Tony?" Kate asked as she sat down across the aisle from him.

"Because it's a long flight and I don't want you to get lonely."

"Then go talk to Gibbs."

"Fine." Tony answered as he got up, but instead of heading towards the back of the plane, Tony slid over Kate's lap and sat in the seat next to hers.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony smiled at her as he took his shoes off and propped his feet up on her lap.

"Stewardess?" Kate called out, "Can I have some alcohol, please!?"

--

"Are we going to leave together this time?" Gibbs asked as he fiddled around with the personal air conditioner.

"Excuse me?" Jenny stopped reading the complimentary fashion magazines and stared at him.

"You, me, leave together this time?"

"Jethro," Jenny's voice was low, a warning and a sign that she was putting up her wall again.

"No letters this trip, okay?" Gibbs stared at her.

"Agent Gibbs, this is a long flight and I'm sure you didn't want to start it off like that, so watch yourself."

"Jenny, promise me something?" Jenny looked over at him, so he continued, "This trip, can you not be so selfish and actually care about others?"

Jenny stood up and moved across the aisle. Two hours of awkward silence later, Gibbs stood and went to sit by her. "Jethro, what are you doing?"

"Sitting down?"

"Why over here?"

"You know why!"

"I wasn't being selfish. You were the Senior Field Agent and I was the probie. It was against the rules. How awkward would it have been if we would have actually gone back together as a couple?"

Gibbs didn't know what he was expecting, but that wasn't it, "How do you think I felt? I woke up and you were gone, the only things I had left of you were that damn pillow that smelled like you and the Dear John note you left!"

"I had to do what I thought was best. I loved you. I loved you even after I left! Knowing you had a reputation with red heads, and divorces, I didn't want that! I wanted something stable. Something that would last and anyone who knows you knows that the words Gibbs and successful marriages don't go in the same sentence."

Tony had been on his way to the bathroom in the back of the plane when he heard Gibbs and Jenny fight, he ran back and grabbed Kate's wrist. He silenced her as they ran back towards the curtain and listened.

"You were different, Jen! I felt something for you; it wasn't the same as the other wives! But I guess your feelings are the only ones that count?"

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny started.

Gibbs interrupted, "We are way past formalities, Jen."

"Jethro, I figured you would be better off without a newbie holding you back. You never said you loved me, EVER! I doubted you had feelings for me every day we were in Europe."

"You never held me back! You were so talented, you learned quickly, if anything, I was holding YOU back. And I don't know why I never told you my feelings. I guess it was because I was afraid of being hurt like my ex-wives."

"I would have never hurt you, Gibbs."

"You left! You got up in the middle of the night, after having sex, and wrote a letter saying I didn't fit in with your plan. Then you got a plane and I never saw you again. Somehow I think that hurt more than if you would have cheated on me!"

Jenny looked away, but not before Gibbs saw the pained expression on her face, and the tears threatening to spill over. Gibbs reached a hand out, but Jenny stood up and marched through the curtain to the front of the plane. But she didn't get past the curtain. Tony and Kate were sitting in the aisle, listening, when Jenny stepped over them. They stared at each other for a little bit after she passed.

"Was she, was she crying?" Tony whispered as he helped Kate up. Kate nodded solemnly.

--

Gibbs knew Jenny wasn't coming back anytime soon, at least not on this flight. He had wanted her to feel a sliver of the pain she had caused him so many years ago, but now that he had, he felt terrible. He knew Tony and Kate had heard the whole fight, and soon the whole agency would know. As Gibbs moved his feet around, he kicked Jenny's purse. He picked it up and set it down in his lap. What would the Director of NCIS carry in her purse? Gibbs rifled through the huge bag, knowing that if he got caught, he would most certainly be castrated. Or shot, whichever delighted the Director more.

A gun, spare change, a packet of gum, a pouch that Gibbs knew had tampons in it; there was nothing interesting in her purse. Gibbs pulled out her wallet and looked at her driver's license. It was a really good picture, but it was expected, she was beautiful and the director of an armed federal agency, she could take as many pictures as she wanted until at least one came out good. The next and final thing in her purse, besides her check book and makeup, was a little photo album. Gibbs opened it up and thumbed through the pictures. The first were some of the ones taken by them, of themselves. The one that he stopped at though, was the one that he remembered the most vividly. It was by a fountain in the heart of Paris. A young woman had taken the picture and given it to them. It was of them kissing. He remembered it so well, it frightened him.

_"Jethro, it's so beautiful here!" Jenny had been walking on the side of the fountain, with Gibbs walking alongside her, holding her hand. _

"_Just like you, Jen." At this sentence, Jenny had jumped down from the foot high wall and into his arms, where they had kissed for a few minutes. As they were walking away, a woman about twenty tapped them on the shoulder._

"_You two are very cute together. I took a picture, it was just to perfect." The woman handed Jenny the photo of them kissing, her in his arms, before walking away._

Gibbs turned the photo over and read the faded writing, _August 1998, TRUE LOVE._

Gibbs remembered her dating the pictures with a caption. Now he wondered who really screwed it up, Jenny or himself.

--

Tony woke up as the plane turned into the sun. Looking at the digital map in the seat back in front of him, they still had another hour or two left. Kate's head was resting on his shoulder, her hair cascading down his chest. It was shining in the sun and smelled amazing. It was truly a Kate smell. Tony felt himself falling in love with her as he watched her sleep. As the plane gently turned away from the sun again, Tony wrapped his arms around Kate and fell asleep.

_**This story was supposed to be written after I finished the three main ones I'm working on, but I was kind of worried I would lose the idea if I didn't hurry and write it so here it is! Review please! I am going for six-seven reviews as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am feeling bad about myself, since I strongly disliked Kate and was happy when she died, now I love her. Same with Jenny, I didn't like her and was sort of glad when she died, now I love her. Since I was missing Kate, I was very happy when I went to see Yes Man and noticed Sasha Alexander and Rocky Carroll are in it. I recommend seeing it! Anyway, review!**_

Gibbs leaned down in front of his two agents as they slept in the plane. Tony's arms were wrapped around Kate and her head was resting on his chest. Gibbs brought his hand up and head-slapped Tony. Tony jumping awake woke Kate, who fell out of her seat and into the aisle.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Gibbs asked. But before the two could respond, Gibbs had left the plane.

"I guess we're here." Kate said as she grabbed her bag from the floor. Tony placed his hand on the small of her back as they stepped out onto the steps that led off the plane. Jenny was walking away already, with Gibbs a few feet behind her.

"Welcome to Paris, Katie." Tony smiled.

--

"Gibbs, I am not sleeping in the same bed as Tony!" Kate said as she stormed into the hotel room Gibbs and Jenny were staying in. She stopped arguing when she noticed they only had one bed as well.

"The whole hotel has one bed in each room, Agent Todd. Unless you personally would like to pay for another room for just you, I recommend you suck it up." Gibbs ordered.

Before Kate was out the door, Gibbs' voice made her stop, "You may want to buy some anti-bacterial wipes and wear gloves. Just in case."

--

Jenny threw her bags on the chair in the corner, "You're sleeping,"

"On the floor, I know, Jen." Gibbs finished for her as he took a pillow from the bed.

"I was going to say out in the car, but that works too." Jenny retorted as she grabbed her purse and jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked as he headed after her.

"Places and you are not coming with me. Agent Todd is."

--

Kate slipped her jacket on and holstered her gun as she left the hotel room with the Director. They had walked around the streets for about five minutes in silence.

"Director…can I ask you a question? A, a personal question?" Kate asked as they headed into a park.

"Depends on the question, Agent Todd." Jenny looked over and studied Kate's face.

"What happened between you and Gibbs?" Kate asked as she joined the Director on a bench.

"You didn't hear the story during the plane ride earlier?" Jenny asked, surprised.

"Tony heard more of it. But I want to know what really happened. I mean, if it isn't too personal."

"I guess I should clear the air on what really happened before DiNozzo spreads rumors around."

"It would probably help, Director." Kate smiled.

"Well…I don't know where to start. I was on Gibbs' team. We were assigned to go undercover together in Europe to infiltrate a spy ring. We had months on end where we wouldn't do a thing. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex, a lot. Things got serious, but I left."

"What went wrong?" Kate looked up at the sun.

"He didn't fit in with my five-point plan. I felt really guilty every day after I left. I, I was planning on apologizing whenever I saw him next, but that just so happened that next time I saw him, he was below me in ranking. It was and still is against the rules."

"You're the director, isn't it your choice who you date?" Kate asked as the pair stood and walked back towards the hotel.

"SecNav chooses who I date, it is against the agency rules to date an agent, especially for the director."

"I know this isn't my place, but I see the looks you two give each other. If I were in your place, I wouldn't let anything come in between me and who I choose to see." Kate smiled at Jenny as she entered her hotel room.

Jenny stood in the hall and thought about what Kate had said. She hadn't really talked to Kate much, but she had some damn good advice.

--

Kate sat on the bed and stared out the window after her talk with the Director. Tony came and sat down beside her, "Something happen with the Director?"

"I don't even know what to think of her anymore." Kate stood up and started pacing.

"Do explain." Tony leaned back against the backboard of the bed.

"She and Gibbs worked together, obviously, and they went undercover in Europe together. They had sex."

"I knew it!" Tony interrupted.

"Not the point DiNozzo! She just up and left one day because he didn't fit in with what she wanted for herself. Then instead of listening to her heart, she listened to the rules. Now she is unhappy."

"Well, why don't you let her figure it out? It _is _her problem, after all."

"Tony! Do you really want Gibbs to be unhappy this whole trip, and possibly the rest of _our _lives?" Kate stared at him.

"Ooh, you're right. How about we think of solutions as we take a walk down to the coast to watch the sunset?"

--

Jenny entered the hotel room, surprised to see Gibbs lying on the floor, asleep.

"Okay…" Jenny whispered as she stepped around him and into the bathroom to shower.

When she came out half an hour later, Gibbs was gone. "Damn it, Gibbs. Some security detail you are."

"Thought that was Kate and Tony's job, Director?" Gibbs questioned as he came in through the door with two cups of coffee from the coffee shop they had visited everyday when they were undercover.

"They aren't staying in the hotel room with me, now are they?" Jenny shot back as she took a cup from him.

"You want them to? Because that can be arranged." Gibbs sat on the bed and sipped his coffee.

"That isn't what I meant, Jethro."

"About earlier," Gibbs set his coffee on the nightstand.

"Don't start, Special Agent Gibbs. It will not end in your favor, I guarantee." Jenny placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Director, you think Jen could talk with me for awhile, and not the Director?" Gibbs stood and stared into her eyes.

"I am one person, Gibbs. Not two."

"The Director part of you builds up walls, kisses ass, and doesn't let anyone in. Jen on the other hand, is fun, carefree, and she lets people in. Come on, let Jen talk this over with me, please?"

"Jethro…I have fought myself on this so many times over the last few years, you saying please isn't going to change me decision. Sorry." Jenny turned to go back to the bathroom, but Gibbs grabbed her elbow.

"Don't apologize,"

"I know your damn rules, Gibbs! Now let go of me before I have Agent DiNozzo arrest you!"

Gibbs stared after Jenny as she left the hotel room.

--

Kate walked in sync with Tony along the water. Her pants were rolled up to her knees, and Tony was getting his pants wet.

"What are we going to do about Gibbs?" Kate turned her face up towards Tony.

"That's his problem." Tony grinned back.

"DiNozzo!"

"Let's give them a day to figure it out themselves, if they don't, then we will step in, okay, Kate?"

"Why didn't you tell me that in the hotel room, Tony?"

"I wanted to do this." Tony bent over, and Kate stopped walking and glared down at him.

"What are you doing?" Kate yelped as Tony slipped an arm under her legs and another around her waist. Then he started jogging into the waves.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?!" Kate shrieked. Tony just laughed as he fought off Kate's attempts to hit him.

"You aren't being very nice, Kate!"

"Me!? DiNozzo quit it!"

"Okay, you told me to." Tony stopped walking and sat down in the ocean with Kate still in his arms. The waves knocked them both backwards. As she resurfaced, Kate contemplated getting mad, but she decided against it and instead laughed as she held Tony's head underwater.

--

Jenny sat on the stonewall bordering the beach and watched Tony carry Kate out into the water. When Kate held Tony's head under, she laughed, causing a few people to stare at her oddly. When Tony finally helped Kate out of the water, Jenny quickly stood up and took the shortcut back to the hotel.

I will not confront Gibbs tonight, or tomorrow morning. Maybe after the conference, unless he says anything before then. God, why do I always screw things up in my love life? Jenny was too busy thinking to notice Tony and Kate following her.

_**Sorry for the lack of Jibbs, but you're welcome in advance for the Tate! Review! And may I say, I was shocked at how many reviews I got, keep it up!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's been awhile, sorry! As usual, I do not own them, and review!**_

The tension in the air in the limo was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Tony and Kate sat awkwardly on opposite sides of the limo; their knee's brushing against each other. They shared worried glances aimed at their bosses, who were sitting next to each other staring out the windows, lost in thought.

The limo came to a halt and the side door opened, a white-gloved hand helping the Director out. Gibbs followed, mumbling a thank you to the driver, then the Director's head popped back in, "You guys have the day to yourselves, the limo will take you wherever you like. Just be back here at three to get us. Oh, and I'm leaving my bag in the limo, so watch it for me." With that, Gibbs and Jenny entered the building the conference was being held in and the limo drove off.

"Well that was a change of plans." Tony smiled.

--

Jenny still had her ID, wallet, and cell phone in the bag she had brought in the conference with her. After going through security, Jenny made a beeline for the bathroom. Gibbs leaned against the wall by the bathroom doors.

Jenny's plan for dealing with Gibbs today was to just treat him like her security detail, except without the usual small talk she normally had with her regular detail. Jenny went to the bathroom and then glared at herself in the mirror. She picked up the complimentary perfume and glanced at the label, it was the exact kind she wore when they were undercover here. She smirked as she sprayed herself with it and headed out of the bathroom and toward the convention room.

--

Gibbs watched Directors, Agents, Secretaries, and every other kind of person this conference appealed to enter the convention hall across from the bathrooms. He was waiting for Jenny to get finished in there. Speak of the devil, Jenny walked out of the bathroom without even glancing at him. As she passed, Gibbs smelled her perfume. Memories of Paris shot through his brain and he wanted to grab Jenny and kiss her, part of him wondered what she would do to him if he actually acted on impulse. Castration was a likely possibility.

--

Kate looked out the window at all the sights that passed her by. She had always wanted to come to Paris, and here she was, and it was expense free! She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that it had been about an hour since they had left the hotel. She also didn't notice Tony looking more at her than the scenery.

--

When the conference paused for lunch, Jenny grabbed her bag and headed for the door, but Gibbs wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Where are you going?" Jenny glared at Gibbs as she freed herself from his grasp.

"Out to lunch." Jenny fixed her top and continued glaring at Gibbs.

"Where?"

"Well, you are my security detail, so I figured you would be coming with me."

"I am going to be coming with you, but where are you planning on going, Jen?" By now, they had started walking towards the front doors.

"A little café." Jenny answered mysteriously as she walked a few steps ahead of him, even though he knew perfectly well where they were going.

--

Kate spotted a fountain tucked away on a side street as they drove by, it looked really peaceful. Kate leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder, "You can go ahead and stop here. We're going to go sight see and have lunch, we'll be back in about two hours."

The driver nodded and after they had parked, Kate led Tony back towards the fountain. As they walked around it, Tony's hand found its way into Kate's hand. As they stopped to watch it, Kate suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Tony turned into her and placed his hands on the back of her head. They heard the sound of a camera go off, and they turned to find a woman handing them a photograph.

"I take pictures of every couple that comes here. It started about ten years ago with this one couple in particular." The woman was rambling on and Tony elbowed Kate in the ribs, "She should meet Ducky."

Kate whispered back, "Tony, listen."

"She had gorgeous red hair and they were so cute together. I took their picture; I still have a copy if you would like to see it?"

Kate nodded as she and Tony followed the woman into her apartment. She rummaged through a shelf of photo albums before she found the one she was looking for. She pulled out the first picture and gave it to them. Kate and Tony's jaws dropped open; Gibbs and the Director were kissing, with her in Gibbs' arms. At the same fountain they had just kissed at!

"Merci!" Kate stuttered as she handed the picture back. Tony was still staring with an open mouth. Kate finally looked at the picture they had gotten of themselves and smiled, _perfect._

_--_

After silently eating their lunch in the café they had frequented when they were undercover, Jenny and Gibbs walked back to the conference hall. Jenny could feel the tension, both sexual and emotional. She really needed to talk to Gibbs, but she was going to wait until after the conference.

--

"Kate! This is what they need!" Tony exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to the picture of he and Kate kissing by the fountain.

"Tony, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius!" Kate smiled as she leaned across the backseat of the limo and kissed him. Tony responded by pulling her into his lap.

"Hey! I just cleaned the seats so be careful! That's real leather!" The driver's voice came through the partition. "And don't worry, I won't tell."

_**Hope you liked the Tate! Sorry to the Jibbs fans, but next chapter won't consist of much Jibbs either. That will be the 'talk' between Jenny and Gibbs! Tony and Kate explore their feelings some more as well! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I changed my mind, AGAIN. This is going to be the last chapter, with the next one just the epilogue. I got the computer fixed so I will update more now! I don't own them and review, it really helps me right!**_

Kate fixed her top as Tony zipped his pants up in the backseat of the limo. The driver had tossed back a package of wet wipes and ordered them to wipe the seats down. They parked outside the hotel and waited for half an hour, stealing kisses.

--

Jenny was incredibly bored. This conference was almost exactly the same as the one last year in D.C. the only thing keeping her entertained was doodling on her notes. She wasn't aware Gibbs was watching until he chuckled. She glared over at him as the instructor stopped talking to glare.

_What the hell is so funny? _Jenny scribbled on the margin of her notebook.

Gibbs shook his head and tried to focus on the instructor, very much aware of Jenny glaring at him for the remainder of the lecture.

--

Jenny really wanted to go the hotel, take a bubble bath, and talk it out with Gibbs. She stepped into the limo first, and saw Kate spring apart from Tony and jump into the seat farthest from him. Jenny gave a knowing smile to Tony as the smell of scented diaper wipes hit her nose. Gibbs got in after her and they both took up their positions of staring out the window.

Kate nodded at the driver, who smiled back and pulled away from the curb, heading in the opposite direction of the hotel. Not that Jenny and Gibbs noticed.

--

"You can let us off here, Pierre!" Kate smiled at the driver as he stopped about a block from the fountain. Tony got out and helped Kate out.

When Jenny moved to get out, Kate popped her head back in and smiled, "This isn't your stop, Director." Then Kate slammed the limo door and she and Tony disappeared into a side alley that led to the fountain.

Jenny turned to accuse Gibbs, but before she opened her mouth he gave her the _don't even start with me I had no idea _look.

--

Pierre stopped the limo and stepped out; helping a very confused Jenny and a pissed off Gibbs enter the peaceful Parisian street. After they were standing on the sidewalk, the limo drove off and Jenny's back stiffened. Gibbs followed her eyes and his gaze landed on the damned fountain.

That fountain had caused them to sleep together the first time. It had been here he had fallen in love with her. It was also the first place he looked after he found the Dear John letter on her pillow.

"Damn it DiNozzo." Gibbs hissed under his breath at the same time Jenny hissed, "Damn it Kate."

--

Tony and Kate crouched by the buildings surrounding the fountain. They watched Jenny slowly walk over to the fountain and gently touch it before pulling her hand back as if she had been burned. Gibbs was right behind her, staring off into the past.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Tony whispered. Kate turned to him and kissed him, "No, Tony, it's a really good idea. Just wait."

--

Gibbs really didn't want to be here. It didn't help that he and Jenny were fighting right now either. He was about to reach out and grab her shoulder when Jenny turned to him.

"Jethro…I was out of line earlier. You were too, but I apologize." Jenny searched his face.

"Don't apologize-" Gibbs started.

"I know your rules, Jethro."

"I know you know them, Jen."

"So stop correcting me."

"Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Gibbs!" Jenny's emerald eyes flashed anger, but before she could really get started, a voice interrupted them.

"Back for your anniversary?!" They both turned to see Giselle, the French photographer, standing behind them.

"Um, no, we broke up a while back…" Jenny didn't know why she was telling this woman about her love life, but it just seemed she had a right to know.

"If two people as in love as you can't stay together, what hope is there for the rest of us?" the woman exclaimed.

"I, we, I don't," Jenny stammered.

"I take pictures of every couple that comes by here, and no one has had the spark you two did. I had a couple earlier today though, that almost did. It was still in the beginning stages though. She was beautiful, with brown hair."

Gibbs looked at her suspiciously, "What did he look like?"

"He was a little rude. Very good looking though, he told me I should meet Ducky." The woman crinkled her eyebrows in question.

"Damn it!" Gibbs growled.

"Jethro, shut up." Jenny hissed at him.

"See? The spark! It is there!" Giselle smiled.

Jenny turned to Gibbs and they stared at each other. "Kiss! It would be a perfect picture!" Giselle crowed.

"No, Giselle, we aren't together anymore. I told you that." Jenny gently reprimanded.

"I see the looks he is giving you. He loves you. I won't take picture, but you need to fix this."

--

Tony slipped a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Giselle. "Merci!"

--

Jenny turned on Gibbs, "You were looking at me?" Gibbs laughed as he held a hand out to her. She took it shyly before stepping onto the lip of the fountain.

Jenny walked slowly around the side of the marble fountain with Gibbs holding her hand. "Jethro,"

"It's beautiful here, just like you. I was here then too, Jen." Jenny blushed as she stepped off of the ledge.

"I was actually going to say, let's start over. But that works too." Jenny smiled as she slipped perfectly into his arms and kissed him.

--

"Thank God." Kate murmured as she pushed herself up off of the ground. Tony stepped up next to her and kissed her once they were standing.

"Wanna go back to the hotel room?" Tony whispered against her lips.

"Is that all you ever think about? Oh wait, it's you."

_**Only the epilogue to go! Hope you liked it…review!**_


End file.
